Dothraki
Die Dothraki sind ein nomadisierendes Reitervolk im Dothrakischen Meer auf dem östlichen Kontinent Essos, dessen weites Grasland sie in sogenannten Khalasaren durchstreifen. Sie sind hochgewachsen mit kupferfarbenem Teint und dunklen mandelförmigen Augen und dunklem Haar. Ihre neuere Geschichte lässt sich gut 400 Jahre zurückverfolgen bis in die Zeit vor Aegons Eroberungen: zum ersten Mal werden die plündernden Reiterhorden in der Schlacht von Qohor erwähnt, die etwa um das Jahr 100 v. A. E. stattgefunden hat, und in der Khal Temmo mit 50.000 Kriegern erst von 3.000 Unbefleckten gestoppt werden konnte. Kultur Das Pferd hat eine zentrale Bedeutung im Leben der Dothraki, bietet es doch Fortbewegung, Nahrung und Kleidung. Dies spiegelt sich auch wieder, dass die Dothraki einen Pferdegott verehren. Auch der Reichtum eines Mannes bemisst sich in der Anzahl seiner Pferde, und entsprechend verfügen die Dothraki über herausragende Fähigkeiten im Reiten und speziell im Kampf zu Pferd. Für die Dothraki ist ein Mann ohne ein Pferd kein richtiger Mann, sondern der Niederste der Niederen, ohne Ehre und Stolz. Manche Khals teilen mit ihren Blutreitern alles, sogar ihre Frauen, einzige Ausnahme ist das Pferd des Khals. Wenn ein Khal stirbt, tötet man auch sein Pferd und verbrennt es mit ihm auf einem Scheiterhaufen, damit der Khal mit ihm in den Ländern der Nacht reiten kann. Für die Dothraki ist Salzwasser vergiftetes Wasser, weil ihre Pferde es nicht trinken. Deshalb endet für die Dothraki die Welt auch an der Meerenge und sie haben nie versucht überzusetzen. Nach dothrakischem Glauben muss alles Wichtige im Leben eines Mannes unter freiem Himmel geschehen. Neben dem Pferdegott gibt es noch weitere Götter, bspw. den Mond, der die Gattin der Sonne ist.[6] Heimkehrende Khals müssen am Abend der Rückkehr nach Vaes Dothrak die Mutter aller Berge ersteigen, um den Göttern für die sichere Rückreise zu danken. Nur Männer dürfen den Berg besteigen, was eine ganze Nacht in Anspruch nimmt. Die Dothraki sind in Khalasaren organisiert, einer umherziehenden Gruppe unter der Autorität eines Khal (Königs) und seiner Kos oder Hauptleute. Wenn ein Khal stirbt, erhebt sich ein anderer Ko zum neuen König oder aber das Khalasar zersplittert sich in kleinere Gruppen und ihre jeweiligen Kos bilden ihre eigenen Khalasars. Zum inneren Kreis des Khal gehören außerdem seine Blutreiter, eine Art Leibwache, die ihren Khal ständig bei den täglichen Geschäften begleiten. Ein großes Khalasar kann mehrere zehntausend Mitglieder haben, darunter Krieger, Frauen, Kinder und Alte. Nur in Vaes Dothrak ruhen selbst die schlimmsten Fehden unter den Khalasars, hier ist kein Blutvergießen erlaubt.[3] Die Dothraki kennen außer ihrer Hauptstadt Vaes Dothrak keine festen Siedlungen und bestreiten ihren Unterhalt durch das Plündern der von ihnen durchquerten Gegenden. Häufige Ziele sind die Siedlungen der friedfertigen Lhazareen, aber auch Metropolen wie die der neun Freien Städte. Wenn sie sich für ein wichtiges Ereignis doch für eine längere Zeit niederlassen, z.B. für eine Hochzeit, dann errichten sie aus Gras geflochtene Paläste. Vor tausend Jahren gruben die Dothraki einfach Löcher in den Boden und bedeckten es mit geflochtenem Gras. Die Bauten der Stadt Vaes Dothrak wurden alle von Sklaven erbaut nach der Sitte ihres eigenen Volkes. Dothraki treiben keinen Handel im Sinne von Kauf und Verkauf, nehmen jedoch Tributzahlungen entgegen sowie "Geschenke" im Austausch für Sklaven. Sie erbringen Gegenleistungen, wenn sie die Zeit für gekommen halten, lassen sich aber nicht unter Druck setzen. Sie verstehen das Geschäft von Kaufen und Verkaufen nicht. Wenn die Reiterlords die Freien Städte besuchen, legen sie Duftwasser an und tragen prunkvolle Stoffe, doch bei traditionellen Festen tragen sie ihre ursprüngliche Kleidung: bemalte Lederwesten auf nackter Brust, Hosen aus Pferdehaar, Gürtel mit Bronzemedaillons. Auf Festen speisen sie geröstetes Pferdefleisch mit Honig und Paprika und trinken dazu gegorene Stutenmilch. Dazu werden Braten, Würste, Blutpasteten, Früchte und Eintopf aus süßem Gras serviert. Sie ziehen Pferdefleisch sogar dem von Schweinen und Rindern vor. Alle Khalasars zusammen sind in einem lockeren Verbund vereint. Die einzige übergeordnete Autorität in der Gesellschaft der Dothraki bilden die Dosh Khaleen, eine Gruppe von verwitweten Khaleesis, die in Vaes Dothrak leben und von dort das große Reich regieren. Selbst der mächtigste Khal respektiert die Autorität der Dosh Khaleen. Eine Sage behauptet, dass eines Tages das Geistergras aus den Schattenlanden jenseits von Asshai die ganze Welt überdecken und damit alles Leben auslöschen werde. Eine andere Sage behauptet, dass eines Tages alle Khals mit ihren Khalasars nach Vaes Dothrak zur Mutter aller Berge zurückkehren würden. Die Dothraki glauben, dass die Sterne brennende Pferde seien, die des Nachts in einer Horde über den Himmel galoppieren. Auch glauben sie, dass die Sterne die Geister der tapferen Toten seien. Der Hengst, der die Welt besteigt (engl.: Stallion who mounts the World), ist eine dothrakische Prophezeiung, die die Ankunft eines Khals ankündigt, der so mächtig ist wie keiner vor ihm war. Sie sind außerdem voller Aberglaube und meiden die Ruinenstädte wie bspw. Vaes Tolorro, weil sie glauben, dass diese Orte nachts von Geistern heimgesucht werden. Missgebildete Kinder werden von den Dothraki ausgesetzt, sie werden von den wilden Hunden gefressen, die den Khalasaren folgen. Eine Art der Bestrafung ist es, einen Tag lang zu Fuß dem Khalasar hinterherzulaufen. Auf Karren werden Eunuchen, Krüppel, Schwangere, Kinder und Alte transportiert. Es gibt zwei Arten von Heilern bei den Dothraki: zum einen unfruchtbare Kräuterfrauen, die Arzneien und Zaubersprüche einsetzen und zum anderen Eunuchensklaven, die Messer, Nadel und Feuer benutzen. Sprache Ihre Sprache hört sich grob an. Die Qartheen werden von Ihnen, wegen ihrer hellen Haut, Milchmenschen genannt. Begriffe *''Rhaesh Andali'': Land der Andalen, Begriff für Westeros Link mit Dothrakisch Gebräuche Grundsätzlich ist es bei den Dothraki Brauch, dass der Starke das Recht hat, sich bei den Schwachen zu bedienen. Kampf Ein Dothraki darf sein Haar erst dann flechten, wenn er einen Kampf gewonnen hat. Die Dothraki messen ihren Ruhm an der Länge ihres geflochtenen Haarzopfes. Dieser wird abgeschnitten, wenn ein Dothraki einen Kampf verliert, wenn ein Dothraki siegt, flechtet er sich anschließend ein zusätzliches Glöckchen in den Zopf. Ein Glöckchen für jeden besiegten Gegner. Die traditionelle Waffe der Dothraki ist der Arakh, eine Mischung aus Sense und Schwert. Besonders begehrt bei den Dothraki sind Bögen aus Drachenknochen. Dothraki kämpfen aber auch mit Peitschen, besonders die Blutreiter eines Khals oder einer Khaleesi tragen sie zum Schutz ihrer Herren. Krieg Nach dem Krieg gehören die Besiegten den dothrakischen Kriegern, die für ihren Khal ihr Blut riskiert haben. Vergewaltigungen sind akzeptiert und in der Tradition verankert. Nach der Schlacht schlagen so genannte Jagga rhan mit großen Äxten die Köpfe der Toten und der Verwundeten ab. Nach ihnen folgen kleine Mädchen, die Pfeile aus den Toten ziehen und einsammeln. Am Ende folgt ein wildes Hunderudel, das stets nah beim Khalasar bleibt, weil es hier immer Aas gibt. Aber auch in der Niederlage verlieren die Dothraki nicht ihre Ehre. Nach der Schlacht von Qohor erwiesen die unterlegenen Dothraki des gefallenen Khal Temmo den Unbefleckten ihre Ehrerbietung, indem sie ihnen ihre abgeschnittenen Zöpfe vor die Füße warfen. Heirat Eine dothrakische Hochzeit, findet unter freiem Himmel statt, weil alles Wichtige im Leben eines Mannes unter freiem Himmel stattfinden sollte. Sie beginnt im Morgengrauen und endet mit dem Sonnenuntergang. Dazwischen liegt ein endloses Gelage, in dem viel getrunken, gefeiert und gekämpft wird. Die Frauen tanzen in bestimmten Kostümen zu Trommelrhythmen, und die Männer dürfen sie sich vor den Augen des Khalasar nehmen. Wenn sich hierbei zwei Männer in die Quere kommen, müssen sie bis zum Tod kämpfen. Eine dothrakische Heirat mit weniger als drei Toten wird als eine unwürdige Veranstaltung angesehen. Aber auch die Frauen raufen untereinander, wenn der Khal ihnen beim Tanz eine Bronzemünze zuwirft. Am Abend folgt das Ritual der Brautgeschenke. Hier werden der Braut verschiedene kostbare Geschenke gemacht. Die Blutreiter des Khals schenken der Braut traditionellerweise drei Waffen, die die Braut dankend abzulehnen und ihrem Gemahl weiterzureichen hat. Nach der Hochzeit muss der Khal seine neue Frau in einer feierlichen Prozession nach Vaes Dothrak bringen, um sie den Dosh Khaleen vorzustellen. Sex Gewöhnlich bevorzugen die Dothraki beim Geschlechtsverkehr eine Stellung, die an den Geschlechtsakt zweier Pferde erinnert. Dies tun sie auch ungeniert in aller Öffentlichkeit und unter freiem Himmel, weil alles Wichtige im Leben eines Mannes unter freiem Himmel stattfinden sollte. Schwangerschaftsritual Eine schwangere Khaleesi muss unter Zeugnis der Dosh Khaleen ein rohes Hengstherz essen, das ihr ihr Gemahl überreicht, nachdem er es mit seinen Blutreitern aus dem Kadaver eines frisch geschlachteten Pferdes herausgeschnitten hat. Sie muss das Herz ganz essen, ohne zu würgen oder sich zu erbrechen, nur dann wird das Kind stark, schnell und furchtlos sein. Andernfalls könnte es schwach, totgeboren, missgestaltet oder weiblich sein. Nachdem sie es gegessen hat, muss sie auf dothrakisch Ein Prinz reitet in mir! sagen, woraufhin die Älteste wiederholt: Der Prinz reitet! Erst dann stimmen die anderen mit Freudenrufen ein und fangen an zu singen. Danach schaut die Älteste in die Zukunft und sagt voraus, welcher Natur der neue Prinz werden wird. Nach dem Ritual findet eine Prozession zum See Schoß der Welt statt, wo die Khaleesi sich badet und reinigt. Dann reiten sie wieder in die Stadt und es gibt ein großes Fest für all diejenigen, die an dem Ritual nicht teilnehmen konnten. Tod Der Tradition nach wird ein Khal auf einem riesigen Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Der Haufen ist viereckig angelegt, und in der Mitte wird eine dreistöckige Plattform aufgebaut. Ganz unten wird der Kadaver des Hengstes des Khal gelegt, darüber die Schätze und Waffen des Khal und ganz oben der Leichnam selbst. Dabei wird darauf geachtet, dass sein Kopf der Mutter aller Berge zugewandt ist. Sein Pferd wird mit ihm getötet, damit er stolz in die Länder der Nacht reiten kann. Beide werden unter freiem Himmel verbrannt, und beide steigen auf, um ihren Platz unter den Sternen einzunehmen. Je wilder der Mann zu Lebzeiten agiert hat, desto heller wird sein Stern im Dunkeln leuchten. Wenn ein Kind stirbt, ohne dass es Reiten gelernt hat, stehen ihm die schwarzen Grasebenen der Länder der Nacht nicht offen und es muss wiedergeboren werden. Die Dothraki fürchten sich davor, ihre Toten anzufassen, denn nach ihrer Tradition bringt das großes Unglück, wenn man ihn nicht selbst getötet hat. Bekannte Dothraki *Khalakka Drogo *Cohollo *Haggo *Qotho *Quaro Khal Bharbo *seine Blutreiter Kovarro, * Jhogo *Aggo *Rakharo Khal Bobo *Khalessi Layaffi *Irri, seine Tochter **seine Blutreiter **Bharlo **Razago **Brokho *Jhiqui *Pono *Jhaqo *Mago, sein Blutreiter *Khal Moro **Rhogoro, sein Sohn und Khalakka *Khal Jommo *Caggo, ein Hauptmann der Verwehten *Rommo, ein Jagga rhan *Zollo, ein Dothraki in Diensten der Tapferen Kameraden *Khal Ogo *Khalakka Fogo Kategorie:Dothraki Kategorie:Essos